We met at the Beach
by xKristinax
Summary: My verson of the begginning and some parts of the movie, then the sequel would be after the movie... read and review, make my day people!
1. Da Meet

**helloo my giorious fans.. I am back and better than ever. Thank you for your patience. This is story is hopefully going to be my best one. I have put the hotel link in my profile, check it out! **

**Review, and thou shall recive (you review, I update) **

**there is nothing much to say, I will have more stuff later!**

* * *

(Gabi's POV)

After flying three hours, I was very tired and partly jetlagged but, being at the beach I HAD to check out the pool. I was staying at the newest Hilton in Ocean City, MD.

"Mami, I'm going to change for the pool." I told my mom, heading towards the bathroom.

"O.K. Gabi, we are room 913 floor 9. (A/N ya, I stayed there, in that room, everything is parallel to my trip, except I drove 3 hours, well my mom did) please, only at least 4 hours maximum," Ms. Montez (Lena) said, giving Gabi a key card.

"Thanks mom." Gabi told her, kissing her mom on the cheek.

_Later at the pool…_

Gabi had finished setting down her towel and placing her cell and Ipod under it to maker sure it doesn't get wet. She gently stepped into the pool. Shivering at first, she dove under refreshing her body. When she and her mom got back from their trip, they would be once again, relocated to a place called Albuquerque, New México. Gabi came back up for air and enjoyed the cold breeze on her face. She started to just glide around the pool, in awe of the beautiful beach.

"_Oomph" _Apparently Gabi wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. "Omigosh. I am so sorry." She exclaimed.

"Hey, hey that's cool, look you fall, you flat." The hottie stranger demonstrated. _Hey this is kinda cute. _"I'm Troy we checked in yesterday, room 904."

"O, wow." _He is H-O-T-T and those blue eyes, bluer than pool. _"I'm Gabi, well Gabriella, my friends call me Gabi, or Gabs-" Gabi was cut off.

"Troy! What are you doing at the pool! Basketball court. 3 minutes, I suggest you use that to dry off." Jack Bolton hollered.

"Ya, alright dad" He said, as Jack turned and started walking to the courts. "We are on VACATION, you would think that means to relax!" Troy muttered, once his dad was out of ear shot, forgetting about Gabi for a minute.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabi asked as he became aware of his surroundings again.

"Huh? O, ya, my dad likes to ride my back a lot. What room are you in, maybe I could drop by later." He questioned hopefully.

"Ok, ya that would be awesome, room 913, down the hall from you, weird huh?" Her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Count on me knocking tonight." He laughed getting out of the pool. _She is, everything, she's perfect. _

_Wow, that was wonderful; I don't know how to describe it, gorgeous. And his eyes, they capture me, and something tells me they won't let go so easily. _Gabi thought smiling, the entire time. It wasn't until dusk she noticed **(A/N: Here in MD August sun goes down at like, 5 maybe 6… they met at lets say, 4:30)** one, she was starting to turn into a raisin and two her mother was calling her from their ocean front balcony. (Ya, the pool is like, in between the beach and hotel.) She quickly jumped out and grabbed her things, heading into the._ I really hope Troy shows up tonight, I would like to get to know him. _

* * *

_OK, _this was just a first chapter -get-the-ball-rolling- kind of thing... I am typing the second chapter as we (or you) read this.

TOODLES

---kristina --------dont forget to review!


	2. Da movie

**A/N Ok, I am editing this a week after I posted it. Just a fewww things...**

**1. I forgot a disclamer in the first chapter... here it is.**

**DISCLAMER: I am Kenny Ortega, using all my free time to write silly fictional stories when I have to make a better sequel to the first HSM... no I do not know, nor do I see my self ever owning HSM.**

**2. This chapter needs an authors note... so I am filling that need.**

**3. I would say thats all I need to say, but I say.. REVIEW**

* * *

Sure enough, around seven, after she showered and he made his dad stop with the incessant basketball, a knock came to Gabi's door.

"Hello, who-o is this?" Gabi said, talking through the door (A/N: yes the hotel has peepholes, work with me here!)

"Uhh yes, Miss. Gabriella. Please fill in the following blank… My full name is Gabriella ." Troy told her.

She recognized who it was, and opened the door, "Hi Troy." She grinned.

"So Miss. Gabriella 'Hi Troy' care to say hello to me?"

_Never in my life, would I have ever been this comfortable with any one, a cute guy nonetheless this fast. I now know we have a special connection, and frankly I love it. _

"Troy," She began, "its Montez, Gabriella Cecilia Montez. But, Gabi to you." Leaning on her door.

"Bolton, Troy Bolton. Actually Troy Justin Bolton." He said all James bond-y.

"Why don't you come in so we can watch movies and talk?" Gabi suggested._ Maybe I wont have to tell him I am a teen math genius, I could be someone totally new, I mean, I probably wont see this guy ever again, even if that's so not what I want. _

"Ya, sure, that would be great." Troy walked past Gabi and took a seat on the couch, she closed the door and followed suit.

"Ok Mr. Hot Shot, what would you like to watch?" Gabi asked, turning on the T.V. to the pay-per-view channel.

"Umm, what ever you would like." Troy responded.

"Alright then, how about 'Zoom'?" Gabi asked, browsing the on- screen theater.

"No notebook? Aww, I just love that kiss in the rain." Troy joked, being a girl. Looking at Gabi he melted, _this girl is special, I can feel it, but will I ever see her again? _

"I love that scene too, but I always cry and I don't want my mascara to run, besides I have seen Zoom before, and there is a romantic scene at the end too." _I want to watch that movie, but my make-up running, I have seen it before, not pretty, and Troy would probably think it's disgusting. _However Troy was thinking the total opposite.

_She would be perfect even without make-up, even now I don't think she is wearing any she is the most beautiful creature on the earth. _

The movie had been playing for about an hour and they have been talking for most of it.

"So where do you live?" Troy asker her.

"Uhhh," _Should I tell him where I am moving or where I live now? _

RiiNG RiiNG RiiNG Troy's cell phone suddenly went off, snapping Gabi out of her thoughts. "Uhhh no I am watching movies with my friend. Dad w-what! Its like, what 10 o-clock at night! Fine, fine, fine." Turning to Gabi, "I am really sorry Gabi, I got to go, I have your cell number right?"

"Wha? O Ya." Gabi told him coming back down to earth. "Ya, I think you have it." _And hope you use it. _

"Alright well, g'night." Troy said getting up, he came over and kissed her on the cheek. (A/N: Hmmm ambitious are we? Guess what the puppet master says yes! O btw, I really liked this season of Big Brother…CHILL TOWN LIVE FOREVER) and he left Gabi there stunned, and extremely happy.

_Troy hasn't called me for two days, maybe he lost interest… _Little did she know, he wanted to call her, but was scared, he would dial, and then press 'end'. They beach has been perfect, the sun was hot, the waver were fun and for once, her mom wasn't being constantly interrupted by business calls.

Troy had left that third day, returning to Albuquerque and to all the cliques at East High he has come to know and well, love- hey, being Basketball Boy had its perks sometimes- little did he know, he would break that.

* * *

**A/N: loved it? Hated it? tell me in a review!**


	3. Da School Day5

**A/N: Ok, this is only 1/2 the story, I couldnt get the rest in there. I have been soo busy with school, classes, and I just turned 13 so, a lot of parties. ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**Disclamer: I am just a fan, a loving fan. But, I wish to own ZAC efron, MITCHEL musso, and CODY liney. Ahh the dreams a girl can have. **

* * *

The rest of Gabi's trip had been absolutely wonderful. Now, she was walking towards East High, eager to become 'freaky pretty math genius girl'.

_Lets see clears throat first period/homeroom Mrs. Darbus? Sounds dramatic. _

(Troy's POV)

I could have sworn I say Gabriella err… Gabi walking the "wildcat" halls. But could it be? I've thought about her at least 10 times a day wanting to call her and kiss her-on the lips- but, me being Mr. Chicken, well chickened out.

An ear piercing shrill scream came from… somewhere, and no it wasn't the warning bell to get to class, it was Sharpay Evans. Tell me this, who names their daughter after a hideous (A/N: no offence) dog?

"Ewmygawd TROY, you look great! Who knew one week at a beach could give you such a stunning tan?" Sharpay pranced around me. Who wouldn't, I am good eye candy (so I am told)!

"Ummm, hi Sharpay, have a good break?" I asked, being my polite self asked. Now, the bell really did go off, sending us and other students scurrying in a million different directions. "Well, uh, I should get to class." I said walking off to Mrs. Darbus's class and hoping to get away from her for a while.

Sharpay left there dumbfounded, _he might not like me now, but I'll get him even if there rumor of that new chic who has the hots, I'll get him. _She thought, evilly

Meanwhile, Gabi was getting lost in the crowd, "Hello?! –excuse me, can you?" She was frantically asking different people passing her. "O thank goodness, a map," she murmured. _Jezz, I feel stupid, the room was right next to me the whole time. And these people call me smart. _Gabi was already feeling lost and confused. Once she walked inside, she saw a older lady with outrageous clothes, apparently Mrs. Darbus.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Darbus purred.

"G-Gabriella Montez ma'am. I just moved here, the principle told me to g-give you this." Gabi stuttered, this lady was scary! She handed her her information (A/N: Like, in the movie, when they are in the classroom, you notice where she enters, she gives a white slip to Mrs. Darbus)

"Well, alright, take a seat behind someone." Mrs. Darbus waved her off. Suddenly the bell sent a shrill announcement to the students and teachers class was starting. Just as it finished, Gabi was in her seat and Troy walked in, huffing and puffing in the doorway.

"Sorry I am," Troy checked his watch, "less that 10 seconds late Mrs. Darbus. I was saving a cat in a tree…?" He trailed off, his lie not getting him anywhere.

"So nice of you to join us, please cut the sappy excuse and take you seat." Darbus scoffed.

_Sir yes sir! _Troy thought in his head, but then when he was making his way to his seat, he saw her. That girl from the beach, Gabriella. _No! It couldn't be, but wait, could it? She never told me where she lived, my dad interrupted._ He was thinking as Mrs. Darbus moaned on about something. Not thinking he dialed Gabi's number forgetting he was at school, he had to see if that was really perfect-girl. Gabi's ringer went off as she scrambles to get it in her bag.

"Ah, the sweet smell of... Zeke's apple Pie" (A/N: Only she know he cooks, I don't know why, though I should, I mean I'm writing the darn thing!) She takes the can and starts going up and down the rows. She takes Sharpay and Ryan's phones, they look in digust. She sees Gabi leaning over, looking down at her phone, she goes over to her and looks expectantly. She clears her throt and nods towards the can. Reading her mind, Gabi puts the phone in the can. Finally, Troy tries to put the phone away, but she quickly walked up to him. "Detention to those whos phones are in the bucket."

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. _Thank gosh. _Troy said, walking out the classroom, waiting for hopefully Gabi.

* * *

**A/N: There, chapter done! Review. Review. Review. Did I say review? Thanks!**


End file.
